Our nation critically lacks diversity in our biomedical and behavioral sciences workforce in particularly at the Ph.D. level. This problem stems from a lack of underrepresented minority (URM) students at the undergraduate level majoring in these disciplines. Given the proper academic and research training, a large number of academically talented URM students would seek research careers in the biomedical/behavioral sciences. The Howard University (HU) Minority Access to Research Careers (MARC) in Undergraduate Student Training Academic Research (U-STAR) Program will tap into Howard's reservoir of students in order to contribute to the diversification of our biomedical and behavioral sciences workforce. Thus, the objective of the HU MARC U-STAR program investigators is to recruit talented and passionate undergraduate students who view themselves as creative biomedical/behavioral scientists and leaders in their fields. Our program will engage them in an enhanced academic curriculum and hands-on research activities during the junior and senior years. This will produce a cadre of highly educated, competitive, and well-trained students. To implement and sustain the MARC U-STAR program at Howard University, the objective of the program needs to be integrated into the science community and culture of the institution. Our specific aims are: 1) Increase the average number of Howard University undergraduate students that enter Ph.D. programs and graduate in the biomedical and behavioral sciences by at least 20% over the next five years; 2) Enhance the current biomedical and behavioral science experiences of Howard University undergraduates through a series of advanced interdisciplinary courses as well as intramural and extramural research experiences; 3) Expand and enhance the biomedical/behavioral science curriculum of Howard University by institutionalization of these advanced interdisciplinary courses. We anticipate that the objectives and aims of this program will successfully be accomplished. Moreover, the program will create a strong foundation for Howard University in the recruitment, enrollment, retention, and advancement of eager undergraduate students majoring in the biomedical/behavioral disciplines.